


Through the Window

by annika2001



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cute, Date planning, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annika2001/pseuds/annika2001
Summary: In her younger years, Marinette would have died at the thought of living next door to Adrien Agreste, but at this point, it's all become a daily normality- well, mostly.Wherein Mari overhears something she wasn't really meant to, and Adrien overthinks things.





	1. Through The Window

Marinette was sick and tired of living right next to Adrien. Oh, sure, in middle school this probably would have counted as one of her fantasies, to grow up and move to a place right next to Adrien and eventually have him fall in love with her, but she wasn’t in middle school anymore. She was a strong, grown up college student who had accidentally become best friends with Adrien Agreste over the years.  
Adrien wasn’t a bad neighbor, in fact, he was rather plesant. He stayed quiet in his little house, didn’t bring people in and out at all times of the night, and made sure to be there to help Marinette when she needed help.  
No, the reason why Marinette hated living next to Adrien was because their bedroom windows were right next to each other, like barely a foot away, and extremely thin, which meant she could hear everything.

Every. Freaking. Thing.

Which meant there was a lot of her accidentally listening in to his video game sessions (which was kind of fun to listen to...when it wasn’t 2 am), and hearing his phone calls with Nino about dude stuff (also not the worst), and, probably the weirdest thing of all, his conversations with himself.

He would constantly be talking about everything, his work schedule, what he was eating for dinner, cheese (he talked about cheese a lot), and, most of all, her.

Well, mostly Ladybug, which was technically her.

And, tonight, her- like, actually her, Marinette-her. 

She had just been sitting on her bed sketching- just like any other night- when she heard the beginnings of one of Adriens rants. 

“God, I just don’t know what to do about all of this.”

Marinette sighed. She thought maybe she could enjoy one night in silence without sneaking out as Ladybug. She reached on her nightstand for her headphones, but found they weren’t in their normal place. She began grumbling to herself, accidentally listening in to Adriens conversation while searching for her saving grace of technology.

“I mean, I love Ladybug, like really love her, she’s strong and independent and brave and kind-”

One thing Marinette had always wondered was how Adrien had found out all about Ladybug. Tikki had reasoned it had been from the LadyBlog, but even then, he would have had to infer a lot about her character. Ladybug and Adrien had met a couple of times over the years- especially when Adrien got famous and many fans would get akumatized in order to be with him- but that still didn’t explain how he fell so in love with her- er- Ladybug.  
“But, I mean, maybe it’s time to give up, you know? I...I’ve been trying to show my feelings for so long and she hasn’t noticed at all.-”

Marinette found her headphones under a pile of dirty laundry on her floor, but just threw them on the nightstand and sat back down on her bed, trying her hardest not to feel like a creep for listening in, but, really, she deserved to know about this, right? He’s technically talking about her-he doesn’t know he is, but he still is.

There was a long pause, like Adrien was listening to someone talk back to him. It gave Marinette plenty of time to think more about what he was saying. She wracked her brain for any time when Adrien had shown any romantic feelings towards Ladybug, but she couldn’t think of anything. Maybe some adoration, sure, but nothing romantic. Had she really missed him flirting with her for this long? Surely she would have noticed.

“Yeah, I guess so, but now...now there’s someone else, and she’s real. She’s not just a superhero that’s out of reach.”

She felt her heart sink despite what logic was telling her. Really, Adrien should get over Ladybug. It would never work out. Why, then, did it still hurt to hear him say there was another girl?

“I...I know she’s a lot like Ladybug, and that’s why I haven’t really done anything. I don’t want to lead someone on and then realize that I only wanted to be with them because they're like her, but I think it’s different. I think I’m going to ask her out. Maybe tomorrow?”

Marinette laid down. Maybe she should just go to sleep, ignore his rambling, and try to keep her sobs to a minimum.

“I know it’s hard to go from friend to… more than friend, especially when we’ve known each other for so long, but I think I can do it.”

So, he’s known this girl for a long time. Who could it be? It can’t be Alya, maybe it’s Chloe? Marinette doubted it, but that didn’t stop her imagination to run wild with the idea.

She could see it now, Adrien going up to Chloe tomorrow, flowers in hand, asking her out to go to dinner and a walk along the Seine. They would spend an evening having a good time, and then, as they strolled along, laughing about the good old days, Adrien would stop Chloe and gaze into her eyes, leaning down to meet his lips with-

She shuddered at the thought.

No, it can’t be her.

“You’re right. I can do this. Easy. Now I just have to figure out what we should do. I should keep it casual, like a walk in the park, right? Right. Simple, easy. Maybe get lunch too, while we’re there. And then I need to order flowers, because it’s not a real date without flowers.”

Whoever this girl is, she’s going to have the cutest date of her life. 

“What type of flowers do you think she likes? Maybe Bluebells? Like her eyes.”

Bluebell eyes...how pretty. She must be a model.

“Yeah, yeah. I can do this. No big deal. I’ll just go over tomorrow and...and ask her. Easy peasy. Just go up to her and say...say… what do I say??” There’s a pause. “Shit, what am I supposed to say??? I need help here! How are you supposed to ask a pretty girl out on a date??”

“Just ask her, jesus.”

“I- wai- huh? M-Marinette? Uh, how long have- I mean-” Adriens blinds open up on his side of the window and light pours into Marinette’s room. His window slides open and he knocks on the glass pane connected to her room. “What do you mean, just ask her? It’s not that simple.”

Marinette sighs and stands up, trudging over to her own window. 

“It’s really not that hard. You just...walk up to someone and ask-” She opens up the curtain and unlatches the window. “Hey, cutie, wanna go on a date?” She leans against the window and makes a finger gun at Adrien. “See, not that hard.”

“I- y-yeah, I guess it is that easy, huh?” There’s a long pause. “So, can...can I ask you something?”

“Uh- of course.” Marinette replies.

Great, now I’m going to have to help him through his girl trouble and plan out a cute date and-

He gives a little cough and looks Marinette in the eyes. “H-hey, cutie. Do you wanna...uh…” He leans up against the wall in an attempt to look cool. “Go on a date? With, with me?”


	2. The Date

Adrien had been prepping for what seemed like months, and had finally crafted the perfect date.

“Okay Plagg...what do you think?” Adrien gestured to the papers and maps placed around his kitchen table. Normally he would have done all this in the comfort of his bedroom, but because of the circumstance, he had decided on getting everything ready in the kitchen, which was the farthest room from Marinette's home.

“I think you're putting way too much thought into this.” 

“Wh-what makes you say that? See, it's very simple.” He pointed to one corner of the table. “This is the exact bouquet of flowers I'm ordering, and how long they'll take to be ready, which is needed so I can plan for-” His finger dramatically moved farther into the table, stopping on another page. “The first stop of our date, a gondola ride of the Seine. I've found the best one and can easily make an appointment for us, where they'll drop us off right-” He pointed to the map, covered in highlighted arrows, circles, and occasional heart doodles. 

“Here! This is supposedly the BEST restaurant to eat at for lunch, and it only has a three week reservation list! So, once we eat there we’ll continue to walk down the Seine, hopefully joking around and holding hands, until we just so happen to pass by the little festival that will conveniently be in town in three and a half weeks, where we'll play carnival games, and ride the ferris wheel, but we'll make sure not to grab dessert! Because, in case you didn't notice, we also happen to be only 2.5 miles away from the lovers bridge, where Andre tends to serve his ice cream every-other day. There we'll get an ice cream and share it, and we might find an opened lock, which I will pre plant, of course- which we can write our names on and lock along with the locks of others, and then, once we finish, we can walk back towards where we came, finding a quiet place by the river, and when the fireworks begin, I can turn to her and say- 'the fireworks may be pretty, but you're the most brilliant thing here’ and then she'll turn to me and blush and right when a firework goes off I'll lean down and kiss her and-”

“There's more??”

“No, then I'll escort her home and lean in and kiss her again in her doorway, and as I leave she'll say 'Wait! Will I… will I see you soon?’ and I'll turn around and say 'You'll see’ and leave.”

“Kid…”

“So, what do you think? Pretty good, right?”

“Why don't you just do something SIMPLE, like...a fromagerie…”

“Plagg, you're just saying that so you can get some cheese out of it.”

“You got me there. But that doesn't change the fact that this…’simple’ date is way too complicated for anyone.”

“I just want it to be perfect. Just like her.”

“Hey! Don't get sappy on me, alright?” Plagg flew onto Adriens shoulder, taking a look at his plans. “I say keep the flowers and ditch the rest.”

Adrien looked at his incredulously. “What? Why would I ditch all this planning?!”

Plagg sighed. “Because, kid, it would feel too...weird. Just do something you two normally do, but add another element, you know?”

Adrien thought for a second. Maybe Plagg had something there. “Like dinner...and a movie?”

“Sure, you're on the right track.” Plagg nuzzled his forehead onto Adriens cheek. “Look at my kid, growing up so fast”

Adrien gently pushed him away. “Oh, shut up, Plagg. You act like I'm still 14.”

“When you get to be my age, all humans seem to be like toddlers. Now, get to thinking and I'm going to go grab some cheeese” and with that, Plagg flew to his 'secret stash’- a mini fridge in the bedroom. Now Adrien just had to think.

Something simple…  
That we do together already…  
Adrien's eye caught his gaming setup in the corner.

“Perfect.”


End file.
